


JayTim Smutty Oneshots

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: A collection of smutty or sexy things I've written for the JayTim pairing. *wink wink*





	1. Bites and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 2015.

“Ngh!” Tim whimpers, fingers reflexively curling in Jason’s shirt.

The last ten minutes had been spent solely on the giving of hickeys. Jason’s love of his neck was crazy, but…

He sighs contentedly, lightly running his nails down Jason’s arms.

Hell if Tim really minded.

With each and every lick, Tim gives a sigh. With every suck, Tim hums. With every bite, Tim moans.

Jason gnaws on his neck one last time before leaning back into the couch, licking his lips. Tim finds himself pouting and wrapping his arms across broad shoulders.

“Why’d you stop?” Tim doesn’t whine.

He chuckles and clutches Tim’s hips, “Sorry, babe. Wanted to see my handiwork.”

Tim sighs and wiggles a bit in Jason’s lap, “Oh, fine.” One of his hands slipped up to tug at dark curly hair.

Jason licks his lips again, eyes fixated on Tim’s neck. “You bruise so nicely, Babybird.” He rubs one of the hickeys, dragging a moan out of him.

“Mm,” he rolls his hips down against Jason’s, “And you have such sharp teeth.”

He gives a deep, rumbling chuckle, “All the better to eat you up with, little red.”

Then his teeth are back where they should be. Tim grunts and tugs at Jason’s hair, “Hm, yes…”

Jason grips the back of Tim’s neck and tugs him into a kiss.

It’s harsh and full of teeth and tongue, with each participant nibbling on the other’s lips. Jason teases the top of Tim’s mouth with his tongue, and Jason huffs a laugh into Tim’s mouth when he sucks on his bottom lip.

When they pull apart, each of them have swollen lips and heavy breathing.

Jason lets go of his neck and runs his hands down Tim’s back, ending up on Tim’s waist.

“Hn,” Jason grunts, and then Tim is shifted and pressed down on the couch, the larger man hovering over him, covering him so well. “Hope you’re ready to answer a lot of questions tomorrow, Babybird.”

“Oh,” Tim smirks and runs his own fingers seductively down his bruising throat, “I don’t think I’ll need to.”

His growl is delightful and then that mouth is back on pale skin.


	2. Chaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Jason's biggest kinks is his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Tim always knew that Jason loved his motorcycle. He loved it quite a lot.

He  _really_  knew it when they “christened” it.

Just thinking about that day makes him blush.

But this was a whole new facet of Jason’s love for things related to his bike.

How Jason managed to find  _chaps_  for both of them, Tim really isn’t sure he wants to know. And he’s embarrassed at how Jason just handled him until he was naked except for a pair of panties (when had Jay retrieved those??!!) and chaps.

Jason was completely naked except for the chaps.

Tim hides his face in his hands. How had Jason even come up with this fantasy?!

His hands are pulled away and he looks to see Jason staring down at him, smirking, “What’s up, babybird?”

Tim swats at him, scowling, “What do you  _think_?! Ugh.” Tim looks away, the blush burning his cheeks, “You are such a pervert.”

Jason chuckles and a hand caresses the bare skin between the chaps and the panties. Tim shivers. “I certainly am. But I know you like it.”

Tim can’t deny it because Jason’s slipping the strip of flimsy cloth hiding him away to the side. He tries to bring his legs up to hide, but Jason’s in between them and his strong arms stop his movement.

He whimpers, and his breath stutters when Jason presses against his scrotum.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, babybird.”


	3. I Feel You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets off on pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted October 2011.

Tim’s breath hitched once, twice, as the burn shot up his spine. A few tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but they were gently kissed away before they could fall. Jason nuzzled his cheek and murmured sweet, encouraging things in his ear.  
   
Tim gasped and shuddered as Jason pushed in the last bit.  
   
Jason – brash, angry  _Jason_  – paused, not moving so Tim could get used to the pain.  
   
The burn.  
   
It had Tim panting and yearning for more than was probably healthy.  
   
Rolling his hips a bit, Tim sighed at the small twinge and the slick feel of Jason inside him. Jason’s rumbling groan echoed in Tim’s chest, making him relax all the more.  
   
They started a slow pace, drawing whimpers and grunts from Tim and Jason respectively. Tim couldn’t help but relish the pain – the pain that grounded him, assured him that this was  _real_.  
   
The pace soon became faster and harder, jarring Tim with every thrust. His cries only got louder and he writhed under Jason, clutching at his arms and shoulders, arching and clenching erratically. Jason groaned and took one hand from Tim’s hips to grip his hair, pulling him into a harsh, wet kiss. They parted soon after, breathing ragged. Jason moved to Tim’s throat, licking it before biting down  _hard_.  
   
Tim wasn’t sure what that noise was, but he didn’t really care because he was blind under his intense orgasm. He barely had come down from it when he felt Jason tense and whisper his name.  
   
A few minutes later, Jason seemed to get it together and prop himself up on his elbows above Tim. He was smirking at the place where he had bitten. When Tim started to feel his face burn, Jason leaned closer and licked at his lips, “I’ll have to remember that for next time.”  
   
Tim’s face burned brighter.


End file.
